Question: Expand.
Solution: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}(n^2-3n+1)({2n+3}) \\\\ &=(n^2-3n+1)({2n})+(n^2-3n+1)({3}) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} &=2n^3-6n^2+2n+3n^2-9n+3 \\\\ &=2n^3-3n^2-7n+3 \end{aligned}$